The Capitol Games: A Fly on the Wall
by Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin
Summary: Oneshot. "They say that the Hunger Games change everyone. What they don't tell you is that they even change the most non-descript of bystanders. The Games changed me, even though I was never in them." A Capitol girl muses on the Capitol Hunger Games and what effects they had on her, despite the fact she wasn't in them.


**Author's Note: **I've been meaning to do a one-shot about the proposed Capitol Hunger Games for a few weeks now. I've decided to write it and post it today since my Hunger Games/One Piece crossover fanfic **One Piece: The Mockingjay Pirates **will premiere later today. And, without further ado, let the Capitol Games begin!

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns _The Hunger Games_.**

* * *

I've waited for about five years to tell my story. I needed to wait until key players of my story were out of my life and couldn't do anything about my side of the events that changed Panem forever. Although I was never involved, this is my story of the Capitol Hunger Games, the last Hunger Games Panem ever had.

Growing up in the atypical Capitol family, I never liked the Capitol lifestyle. The jewels, skin dyes, gaudy clothing, and other Capitol trends disgusted me. I was the tomboy who opted to wear the plain fashions the Districts wore. Some people looked down on me for dressing as "a freak", but I didn't care. It was more pratical than what the Capitol pretty much expected you to wear.

In school, I did really well in my studies. Again, this was because I hated the Capitol lifestyle. Instead of going to parties or other Capitol events, I stayed home and studied. Nobody in school liked me for my "freakish" looks or for the fact that I was in the top of the class. I only had one friend, a guy, but his girlfriend hated me too. I didn't like his girlfriend, since she was a huge bitch.

Then, the rebellion lead by Katniss Everdeen came roaring in. The Capitol surrendered, and we were forced to have one final Hunger Games - one with Capitol children between the ages of 12 and 18.

For six months, I prepared physically and mentally. I trained everyday with swords and knives, I studied medicine, I learned how to set up traps and fires, and I watched past Hunger Games in order to learn how the Victors won and what strategies to use if I got Reaped.

Then, Reaping Day came. A good majority of people in my class got Reaped, including my best friend and his girlfriend. I guess you could say I was the lucky one, since I wasn't one of the twenty-four Capitol teenagers who got Reaped. Although my friend was competing, I was sort of relieved that most of the people who shunned me were the ones who got Reaped. An eye for an eye, they say.

The Chariot Rides were downright ridiculous. The Chariot Rides still involved the twenty-four Tributes dressed as District specialties, but with the typical Capitol style that we all love. My friend got District 5, and he wore a black tuxedo with blue atoms made with sequins on it. His girlfriend got District 10, and she was dressed as if a farmer met a Capitolite. These costumes were so bad, they were laughable.

The Interviews, in my opinion, disgusted me. Most of the Tributes spoke of how happy they were to be competing in the Hunger Games and how they would get to follow in the footsteps of famous Victors they loved such as Johanna Mason and the late Finnick Odair. I didn't get to see my friend and his girlfriend's interviews, because I turned off the interviews and spent the rest of the night throwing up in the bathroom.

What followed next were two dark days of torture and murder. In the span of sixty seconds, these Capitol children went from being excited to be in the Hunger Games to being sadistic murderers. Half of them died in the Bloodbath, and the others died from various ways - Decapitation, drowning, a Muttation attack here or there. One Tribute was even burned alive.

Then, on the last night, my friend tortured his girfriend to death. Right after the hovercraft picked him up out of the arena, I took a walk to clear my mind. All around, I could see distraught Captiol citizens crying and screaming in the streets, sad that their little bright, young things have died in the one show they've come to love over the course of seventy-five years.

When I returned home from my walk, I discovered the bodies of my parents, who both comitted suicide. They were afraid of what would happen to the Capitol next, and they couldn't take the unknown.

My friend - the Victor - was next to commit suicide. He ingested Nightlock when the Victory Tour stopped in the Capitol. He couldn't take what he had done in the Hunger Games, especially what he did to his lover.

After the death of my friend, I had enough of the Capitol, so I moved to District 3. I got a job as a shopgirl at a department store and I married the vice-president of a computer company. We have two kids, and I'm expecting a third baby on the way. They say that the Hunger Games change everyone. What they don't tell you is that they even change the most non-descript of bystanders. The Games changed me, even though I was never in them.

In short, I was just a fly on the wall. But, this fly has flown away from her wall and justs minds her own business now. To this day, I still don't know if the people who shunned me got what they deserve. However, all I know is that there was no true Victor in the Capitol Hunger Games.

**Fin**

* * *

**Ending Note: Review if you want to see **One Piece: The Mockingjay Pirates**!**


End file.
